


but tonight I need to hold you so close

by Pikajimin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sweet children, soap couple, with a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikajimin/pseuds/Pikajimin
Summary: “Tomorrow we leave for our freshman year at University; tonight is not really a good time to fall in love”The song I listened to while writing this is Daylight by Maroon 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written and posted a long time ago, by a long time ago I mean August. I do not know why this took me so long to work on this, but here it is. Thanks to my Kookie for giving me some advice on this. I needed it. So thanks girl!

    Dongmin wants summer to last longer, or never end at all. He wants it to last for awhile, forever. He wants to stay with Bin longer. There is so much that the two of them haven’t done yet. He wants to spend the night at Bin’s place. He wants to wake up next to the younger male, with the younger male in his arms. He wants to wake up in Bin’s arms and marvel at how beautiful the younger male is. He wants to stay up and watch the sunrise with him. But his wants don’t come first and that’s the sad reality. 

    Today is their last day together, and Dongmin wants to spend as much time as possible with the shorter male. Dongmin leaves to university tomorrow and Bin stays here, stays in their hometown. He knows that Bin and him talked about this already. They were huddled on Dongmin’s bed, and Bin told him that he’s going to a community college and not a university. He’s not mad at the younger for not going to the same university as him. He’s just sad that they have to separate for a while. He’s sad that they won’t get to see each other often. Bin told him that they would work things out and he wants to believe him. He grabs his phone off the nightstand and sends Bin a message. 

_ Are you awake? 1:32am _

_ Bin: Depends 1:33am  _

_ Today is my last day with you. 1:34am  _

_ Bin: Please don’t say it like that. You make it sound like you are leaving me forever. 1:35am  _

_ I’m not. I won’t. Do you want to do something today? 1:36am  _

_ Bin: Depends. What did you have in mind? 1:37am  _

_ Sleeping over at your place? Maybe? 1:38am  _

_ Bin: Maybe. My parents are out of town, so possibly. 1:39am  _

_ Bin... 1:41am  _

_ Bin: Dongmin, just come over now. 1:42am  _

    Dongmin gets out of bed as quietly as possible. He doesn’t even bother putting on actual clothes. He quietly makes his way downstairs, trying not to wake up his parents. He hopes and prays that they are asleep and his brother is asleep as well. He doesn’t hear anyone moving, but his mother has a habit of waking up in the middle of the night. Once he hits the last step, he hears noise coming from the kitchen. 

“Where are you going?” his mother asks. 

“Bin’s?” he questions. 

“This late at night? I don’t think so. It’s 1am, sir,” his mother states. 

“Mom, you don’t understand. I have to go see him,” he says. 

“Dongmin, can’t it wait until later?” she asks. 

“I have to see him. It’s our last day together before I leave for university. I just want to spend as much time with him as possible,” he answers as his voice cracks. 

“Oh baby, come here,” she says softly. 

    Dongmin walks to his mother, and she hugs him tightly. She cards her fingers through his hair and asks him if Bin means that much to him. He tells her that he means a lot to him, and he doesn’t want to lose him. She lets him go to Bin’s house. 

    He walks out the house in his pajamas and phone in hand. He walks in the direction of the younger male’s house, but halfway through walking, he starts to run there. He needs to see the brunette. He has to tell him that he’s in love with him. Before he knows it, he’s at Bin’s doorstep. He sends the younger male a message. The door opens and Bin is standing there, still in his pajamas and glasses adorning his face. He looks beautiful, Dongmin thinks to himself. 

“Hi,” he says out of breathe. 

“Did you run here?” the younger asks. 

“Maybe,” he answers. 

“Come inside,” Bin says. 

     He walks inside and follows the brunette to his room. He has to talk to the younger male before the day ends. He knows that it’s not fair at all, but Bin deserves to know. Bin climbs back into bed and he falls beside the younger male. They are lying side by side, thighs touching and so close to being in each other’s arms. He swallows the lump stuck in his throat and takes a deep breathe. Everything is hitting him all at once. He’s leaving tomorrow and tonight is not the not a good time to fall in love. But it’s too late for that. 

“Bin, I have something to tell you,” he says. 

“Yeah,” the younger answers. 

“I like you, more than a friend,” he answers. 

     Bin doesn’t say anything. The air between them sits heavy. Dongmin’s ready to leave at any moment. He shouldn’t have said that. He shouldn’t have told him. He should have just shut up and not spoke a word. Bin turns to face him. The younger male smiles softly at him, eyes turning into crescents. Dongmin lets out a breathe that he didn’t know he was holding. “Dongmin,” Bin whispers. He turns on his side and faces Bin. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach. 

“I know its too late and I know that tomorrow I’m leaving for university. And you’re staying here. I feel so stupid for not telling you earlier,” he rambles on. 

“Dongmin, just don’t okay. Let’s just sleep. We can talk about it later,” Bin says. 

     So Dongmin doesn’t say anymore. He doesn’t know what else to say. It’s too late and they both know it. University starts soon for him and long distance relationships never work out. He doesn’t want to put the younger male through that either. Bin deserves the best and he wants to give it to him. The younger turns away from him and faces the wall. He pulls the blanket over them, and Dongmin wants to hold the younger male close and tell him how much he wants to stay here with him. 

“Bin, I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

    The younger male turns around and looks at him. He can see tears starting to form in the corner of Bin’s eyes. He reaches out to cup the younger male’s cheek. He wants to him that they’ll make it work. They’ll figure it out somehow, some way. “You said so yourself that we’ll find a way to make it work. And we can. I can come down every weekend. I can call every night. I can text you often. We can make it work,” he says. And Dongmin wants to believe what came out of his mouth. He wants to make it work. He wants them to work out. Dongmin’s hand leaves Bin’s face. Bin buries his face into his chest and grips the back of his shirt. 

“I like you too,” Bin mumbles. 

     Dongmin kisses the crown of the younger male’s head. A smile adorns his face and he no longer feels anxious. He can feel the knot in his stomach untie itself and his body is less tense. He places another chaste kiss on Bin’s crown and holds him close. He wants this moment to last longer. He wants this night to last longer, but he knows that tomorrow he’s leaving. That thought gets pushed to the back of his mind and all that matters right now is Bin. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispers. 

“No, I’m not,” the younger answers. 

“Hey, look at me,” he says. 

     Bin does look at him. The brunette is so beautiful. He leans down and kisses Bin on the lips. It was a quick peck on the lips. Here he is staring at the perfection that is Bin, in his arms, flushed pink and still beautiful. He wants summer to never end. He wants to spend more time with Bin and make more memories with him.

     When they wake up, he’ll be able to marvel at how beautiful Bin is when the sunlight hits him. He’ll be able to whisper comforting words to the younger male. He’ll hold Bin close and tell him how much he means to him. He’ll kiss the younger male on the lips and smile brightly. He looks forward to when they wake up. When they wake up, they will worry about how they will make it work. But right now is everything that he was ever wanted. Right now is perfect and he couldn’t ask for anything else or more. 


End file.
